Feasting With Death
by Phoenixica24
Summary: A short little one-shot on the seventh year's Opening Feast. I do not own Harry Potterverse in any way, shape, or form.


**Written for Hogwarts Online February Monthly Challenge 2011. Missing Moments of the Harry Potter books: Book 7: 7: The Opening Feast. **

**Thanks to my beta Rising From The Flames-great job!  
**

Feasting With Death:

Lightning crackled across the ceiling of the Great Hall, as students flooded in, and everything seemed coated in flashing black and white. Severus tried to ignore the glares he got from students at all four House tables, and some from the staff table as well. If only they knew.

One glare in particular drew his attention. Ginevra, Potter's ex-girlfriend. She looked about ready to try and murder him right then and there. He would have to watch out for her. Her, Longbottom, the weird Ravenclaw-Lovegood's daughter? And few others. The rest would quietly do as they were told.

He scanned the crowd for a sight of his godson, Draco. The young Mr. Malfoy was sitting with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, laughing openly at their presumably disgusting attempts at humor.

_How many of them know what has truly happened? How many would honestly give their lives in this war-for either side?_ Severus wondered as he idly watched the Sorting, although his thoughts were not particularly directed towards the new first-years, but to all the students. _How many, and who? From which Houses?_

And all of a sudden he realized with no small amount of shock that he had to make a speech. Of course, Albus always did, and his portrait had warned Severus that this would happen, but he was completely unprepared for such palpable hatred radiating off of the students. _You're just being paranoid,_ he scolded himself mentally._ None of them can hurt you._

He stood and glared down at the assembled students. Clearing his throat softly so no one would hear, he mentally ran through a quick speech, making everything up on the spot. _Do not mention Albus, or you will break down in front of everyone and ruin everything._

And he spoke.

GWGWGW

The slimy git finally opened his mouth and spoke, but in that instant before sound reached my ears, I realized the power of evil to make good strong. I'd always hated Ron, but now I wished he were here. He would be making fun of Snape. Come to think of it, it was thanks to him that Harry had ever noticed me. These realizations were inspired because of the most evil man on the planet-second only to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself!

Looking around the Hall, I saw people that I had disliked or even hated for years, and yet I was willing to fight with them, die by their sides, although maybe not for some of them. The only exceptions were those who actually supported this dragon dung with all their hearts. Like Malfoy. I wanted to pull a Hermione and punch him right then. Not slap, punch. Not in the face, but somewhere he would be feeling it for a long time. If I wiped out the Malfoy family line, so be it. They were all jerks anyway.

"For those of you slow-minded enough to have not heard yet, I am your new Headmaster. No rule-breaking will be tolerated. Gone will be the gentle punishments, and instead you will learn what it is to be real witches and wizards. Those of you who succeed will be rewarded. Fail, and the punishments will be severe. You are here to learn and gain an education, not to enjoy yourselves by lazing around as if you were so many fat slugs." his lip curled at the thought. "Am I clear?" No one protested. No one spoke. He sat down again.

I wanted to strangle him so badly, I was sure my gaze was scorching him. But the bastard paid me no attention, merely picking at his food almost moodily. My eyes widened slightly, and I looked around. No one was paying him any attention anymore. Except me. I was silent and refused to eat all throughout the feast. Too busy thinking to notice as people began to leave. Too busy to notice when Snape was the only other person in the room.

"Are you really so desperate for attention as to sit all night? Despite my clear statement regarding the rules not two hours ago?" he asked silkily.

I jumped, startled, then glared at him. "No."

"That would be a 'No, sir,' I believe." he corrected me, a small, malicious smile twisting his thin, ugly lips.

"N-Yes...sir." I whispered the last word, as the Carrows called for Snape. He seemed exceptionally annoyed, but left me alone. Alone to ponder all that had happened. Maybe staying at Hogwarts wasn't so bad after all. There had to be something I could do...

Lost in thought again, I wandered up to the common room and from there to my bed. I lay awake all night, staring upward at nothing, save the inside of my head as my thoughts swirled ever round...

SSSSSS

This year would be the hardest and possibly the worst of my life, and I knew it. It was also the most important. I would have to be very careful. My number one case to prosecute and protect was Miss Weasley, already plotting ways to make this harder than it needed to be, no doubt, judging by her actions at the feast.

I rubbed my head, startled by the blinding headache. _Why must everyone make this so much harder than it needs to be?_

"Everything worth anything must be difficult for its' own sake, my boy." the portrait of Albus spoke up.

I glared at him, wishing he would just go up in smoke. How could he always read my mind?

"I don't. You are so easy to read."

"Clearly not." _Or maybe more people would understand me if that were true..._

"Most people are so frightened by your exterior that they never look further, never ask why. You need to lighten up, my boy."

"And to do so now would mean to die." I snarled.

"You've left it too long, Severus. I warned you-"

I stormed out of the room.

GWGWGW

Was there any redemption for anyone in the castle? We had just feasted with evil, accepting them calmly. _We had feasted with Death Eaters. We had feasted with Death. There is no redemption for any of us here, now. Run, Harry, run, Ron, go far away, and take Hermione with you! Hogwarts is gone. Here we feast with Death._


End file.
